Love Grows
by sparrowlove
Summary: Cameron has a secret admirer. A WilsonCameron fic.


Title: Love Grows  
Author: lj user"Sparrowlove"  
Rating: Pg  
Word Count: 688  
Character(s)/Pairing(s): Wilson/Cameron  
Disclaimer: They're not mine.  
Summary: Cameron has a secret admirer.   
A/N: A Wilson/Cameron fic for lj user"aintshesweet-x" for the holidays. :)

lj-cut text"Read More" 

Cameron kept a garden on the roof of the hospital. It was sort of a secret. She had started it in her first year as a fellow. It had begun as just a potted plant in a patch of sunlight, but had quickly branched out into flowers, grasses, even herbs. Cameron was pretty sure that Cuddy knew about the garden, and of course the maintenance men who worked on the roof, but they seemed to turn a blind eye.

One morning, Cameron walked up the stairs leading to the roof to water her plants. She was greeted by a bright blue flower in a pot by the door. She was sure it wasn't one of hers. Maybe someone else had decided to start a garden as well? There was a small card attached to the plant. Printed neatly on the card were just three words, "Allison, for you." Cameron smiled, and then her smile became a grimace. She grabbed the card and stomped down the stairs.

There was no patient in the O.R. so Cameron didn't feel bad about grabbing the surgeon and pulling him out of the room. "We are not getting back together," she hissed.

"What?" Chase asked.

"You are the only one here who calls me Allison," Cameron answered, showing him the card. Chase looked confused.

"I... didn't write that."

"Then who did?"

"How would I know?" Chase said. "But I promise it wasn't me." Cameron sighed and left the room.

"Did you put something in my garden?" Cameron asked at lunch.

"That's what she said," House replied.

"Mature."

"What garden?" House questioned.

"The one on the roof."

"You have a garden on the roof? The hospital roof?" Cameron nodded. "That's stupid," House said.

"Thanks," Cameron responded. Wilson, who had been at the same table, got up and threw out the trash from his lunch. Cameron followed his lead and left the cafeteria.

Cameron thought that maybe the flower was from Foreman, since they had become fairly good friends in the last few years. When she asked him, he denied and didn't seem to know what she was talking about. She considered Cuddy, but her keeping a garden on the hospital roof was questionable at best; patients could be allergic. Cuddy might pretend not to notice, but it was unlikely that she would encourage the thing or contribute to it. Cameron decided to abandon her search for answers. She headed back to the E.R.

Cameron didn't think about the mysterious appearance of the blue flower until the next morning, when she reached the roof to find that all of the plants had been watered. Rain? There were no clouds in the sky so it seemed unlikely that the water had come to the roof by natural means. She didn't wonder much about it though, because this act could've just as easily been from a janitor or something as from a... secret admirer? Cameron smiled and went downstairs to work. She didn't notice the new pot with the small white flowers, hidden in the back of the garden.

One day, about a week later, she arrived at work early; there was no traffic. She went to the roof to water her plants. Cameron wasn't the first one up there. She cleared her throat loudly and the other person turned around. In one hand he clutched a watering can, and in the other he held a pot containing a small plant with purplish leaves and red flowers.

"You?" Cameron asked.

"Um..." Wilson shrugged.

"You never call me Allison."

"I figured you would think it was Chase."

"Why would you want me to think it was Chase?"

Wilson shrugged. "I want you to be happy. You deserve to be happy."

"I'm happy without Chase."

"Oh," Wilson said. "Good. I mean..."

"Yeah," Cameron replied.

"Here," Wilson said, putting the plant into her arms.

"Thank you," Cameron replied, smiling.

"I should go," Wilson said. "I have patients."

"Okay."

"Okay." He walked into the stairwell, leaving Cameron alone on the roof. Her face felt warm, like she was blushing. Or maybe it was just the sun shining down on it? Maybe.


End file.
